


Привилегия зеленых (Privilege of the greens)

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Репутация зеленых всадников как любителей безответственных поступков и рискованных авантюр широко известна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привилегия зеленых (Privilege of the greens)

**Author's Note:**

> Убийство животных.

Изначально они намеревались провернуть все вдвоем. Но М’тен, подслушав их разговор после одного из разведывательных полетов, заявил, что не отпустит лучшего друга рисковать своей и драконьей шкурой без должного присмотра. Р’лан, правда, подозревал, что дело тут не столько в нем, сколько в неуступчивой Даэне, которая старательно избегала бронзового, не давая ухаживать за собой. Девушка, впрочем, не протестовала против увеличения их группы – лишние крылья и когти в деле не повредят.  
Чтобы незаметно ускользнуть из Вейра, встали с рассветом, когда бодрствовал только один сторожевой дракон. Он не спрашивал, куда они направляются и зачем, – и хорошо, потому как в способности драконов врать всадники очень сильно сомневались. Возможно, правда рано или поздно выплывет наружу, но лучше поздно. Очень-очень поздно.  
На Южном было значительнее теплее, чем в Бендене. И фрукты куда более сочные, чем поставлявшиеся в Вейр с десятиной. Но всадники, чуть утолив голод, отложили дальнейшее наслаждение достоинствами Южного континента на потом. Сначала – дело.  
– Охотятся они на рассвете или ночью, – Даэна сочла нужным проинструктировать спутников еще раз. – Здесь солнце взошло несколько часов назад, так что мы возьмем их уже сытыми и подуставшими. Это нам на руку, поскольку кошки очень проворные и хитрые. И не забываем, что они могут прятаться на деревьях! – Р’лан поморщился, вспомнив, каким образом узнал это. Хорошо, зверь не слишком точно рассчитал прыжок, и Арета вовремя заметила… – Когти и клыки у них нешуточные, полагаю, что драконью шкуру они вполне способны повредить. Особенно крылья бережем.  
– Как и от Нитей, – пробормотал М’тен.  
– Ну… да, – согласилась зеленая. Прохождение закончилось лет за двадцать до их рождения, так что на Падения летать не довелось, – но теорию, спасибо наставникам, выучили назубок. А Весенние игры все же неплохая практика. – В прайде восемь взрослых особей, нам за глаза хватит…  
Р’лан отвлекся, наблюдая за драконами, ожидающими начала охоты. Глаза у всех троих мерцали, меняя голубые и зеленые всполохи на красно-оранжевые. Не терпится им…  
Наконец Даэна закончила. Можно было бы и не повторять все заново, они уже не раз обговаривали свои действия, но если это помогает ей успокоиться, то почему бы и нет?

Драконы легко преодолели расстояние от берега до кошачьего лежбища, где лес заканчивался, переходя в огромный луг. Сверху было видно, что несколько зверей подняли головы, рассматривая Крылатых. Они не казались встревоженными – не представляли себе опасность, которой были для них драконы.  
Всадники переглянулись. М’тен взмахнул рукой, сигнализируя: «Начали!»  
Зеленые нырнули в Промежуток, разом оказавшись над кошками. Короткий бросок вперед, схватить добычу – и сразу вверх, набрать высоту, чтобы другие хищники не достали. Сжались передние лапы, ломая позвоночник, мертвое тело упало на землю.  
Надо отдать им должное – кошки быстро сообразили, что летающий противник для них опаснее, чем они для него. Находись драконы на земле, где не столь быстры и ловки, пришлось бы тяжело, а так было весомое преимущество.  
Животные сорвались с места, крупными скачками понеслись к лесу. Канит в тот же миг оказался между ними и деревьями, дохнул пламенем. Кошки с визгом отпрянули, замешкались, одна терла опаленную морду – и оказалась следующей жертвой.  
Самый крупный из зверей, отступавший к лесу последним, рванулся в другую сторону, опередив остальных. Канит настиг его, схватил – но тот, похоже, в последний момент заметил мелькнувшую рядом тень, извернулся и смог полоснуть когтями по драконьей лапе. Бронзовый взревел, но добычу не выпустил, стиснул крепче, ломая кости.  
Две кошки прижались друг к другу, не давая возможности схватить, подлетев со спины. К счастью, Киринта еще не выпустила из лап свою новую жертву и, подлетев ближе, бросила тело прямо на них. Это сработало, кошки отшатнулись в разные стороны, и Канит тут же схватил одну из них. Вторую, успевшую немного отбежать, настигла Арета.

– Неужели все? – пробормотала Даэна, слезая с дракона и тут же оседая на землю. – Ф-фу… Так быстро…  
– Одна успела удрать, – сообщил М’тен, пересчитав животных.  
– Нестрашно, – отмахнулся Р’лан, подавая руку девушке. Та с благодарной улыбкой приняла помощь.  
– Ноги не держат, – извиняющимся тоном объяснила всадница. – Ну, с полноценным боевым крещением нас?  
– Вроде того, – хмыкнул бронзовый. – Пошли, Р’лан, займемся делом.  
Они погрузили убитых зверей на драконов и вернулись к побережью. Предстоял самый тяжелый и неизбежный этап – свежевание туш.  
Это не было для них в новинку – когда драконы еще маленькие и не могут охотиться, их кормят всадники, самостоятельно снимая шкуры и нарезая мясо убитых животных. Из шкур позже делали одежду и упряжь, но эти, кошачьи, будут проданы торговцам.  
– Вот теперь я понимаю, почему предки переселились на Северный континент, – воскликнула Даэна, отмахиваясь от мошек, вьющихся вокруг перемазанных кровью всадников. – Ну откуда здесь столько насекомых?  
– Потерпи, скоро закончим, – сквозь зубы процедил Р’лан. – Вымоемся – отстанут эти твари.  
– Надо было попросить, чтобы нас крыльями обмахивали, – М’тен покосился на плещущихся в воде драконов. – Тогда мошкара не так мешала бы.  
– Пускай плавают, – не согласился зеленый. – А то нам бы потом еще их мыть пришлось, чтобы от запаха избавляться.  
Огненного камня они драконам скормили немного – надо было кошек спугнуть, а не пожар устроить – но «аромат» дыма и гари цеплялся легко, а избавляться от него затруднительно.  
Когда возня со шкурами закончилась, всадники с наслаждением вымылись и, наконец, отдали должное южным фруктам.  
– Хорошо, что нам, в отличие от драконов, можно летать через Промежуток после еды, – заметила Даэна, взбираясь на свою зеленую. – Давайте, парни, отвезем шкуры, – о дальнейшей выделке должен был позаботиться зять Р’лана, скорняк, – и возвращаемся в Вейр.  
– Надеюсь, там наше отсутствие еще не заметили, – пробормотал М’тен.  
– Скорее, уже не заметили.  
– А? – бронзовый обернулся к другу. – Тухлая Скорлупа, вот как вы выследили кошек и узнали их повадки так, чтобы отлучки не заметили! Значит, если что – нам еще и за полеты сквозь время достанется! Особенно мне.  
– Меньше дракон – меньше ответственности ждут Предводители от его всадника, – Р’лан усмехнулся и хлопнул бронзового по плечу. – Привилегия зеленых, друг мой.


End file.
